


Welcome home

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: That feel when your man has to go on a long mission without you.





	

Jesse didn’t even know the team had come back from the mission before he heard a sound coming from the door of their room and glanced up. Hanzo stood there, leaned heavily against the door frame, still wearing his full gear. A wide grin graced his features once he saw Jesse - and then he stumbled on the threshold and almost fell on his face.

“Whoa there,” Jesse yelped, scrambling to catch him and clutching him against his chest to keep him more or less upright.

Hanzo sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist. “Hello,” he said. “I was looking for you.”

“...okay?”

“Mhm.”

He tilted Hanzo’s face up to get a proper look at him, and he still just gazed beatifically back, a few locks of dark hair falling into his face. “Bit early to dip that deep into the bottle, ain’t it?”

“Huh?” He looked honestly confused. “I have not been drinking. This time,” he added, conscientiously.

And it was true, there was no smell of booze on him. Jesse peered down at him. “You hit your head out there? Did the doctor have a look at you?”

“I am fine. I am merely very, very…” He blinked for a while, as if trying to remember what, exactly, he was. “...very tired. And I wanted to find you.”

Jesse let out a huff of laughter and shifted him so he could hold him up more securely. Just drunk on exhaustion, then. _Happens to the best of us_. “Well, then. I’m happy to see you too, darlin’.”

Hanzo didn’t even lift an eyebrow at that, which must mean he was _really_ out of it. He just smiled and rested his temple against Jesse’s chest. Jesse’s heart unfolded until it felt like wings brushing against his ribs - god fucking dammit, three weeks was way too long to be away from him. Next time Jesse was coming with them, no matter how pleading and pathetic Winston endeavored to look. Someone else could watch the base.

After a while Hanzo seemed to remember how his legs worked, standing up properly with only minimal assistance from Jesse. Once they were more or less on the same level he pulled Jesse in by his collar and placed a long, deliberate kiss to his mouth. For a second he leaned back to look at Jesse’s face, then he let their foreheads rest together, eyes sliding shut - he still smiled like nothing in the world could make him stop. “Hello,” he said, fingers lightly hooked into the front of Jesse’s shirt. Jesse found it a little hard to breathe all of a sudden.

“Hey.” Jesse ran his hands down Hanzo’s sides to his hips - the light armor still carried a scent of thick, oily smoke. “Bit overdressed, aren’t you?”

“There were clasps,” Hanzo said vaguely. “Too many.”

Jesse had to bite down on a snicker. “Right. I see. Let’s get you outta this.” He helped him out of the armor. Hanzo tried to offer some assistance, but at one point he almost poked Jesse’s eye out with exhaustion-clumsy fingers and Jesse kindly but firmly guided his hands to rest at his sides until he got it sorted out. “There we go.”

When he stood up Hanzo pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“C’mere,” Jesse said, pulling him over to the bed. “Pretty sure you’re gonna hurt yourself if you try to stay upright much longer.”

“Probably.”

As Hanzo stumbled to lie down beside him Jesse couldn’t hold it back anymore; he laughed helplessly, turning his face into Hanzo’s neck to muffle the worst of it.

He could never tell anyone about this, he realized. No one was going to believe him. Most people were barely prepared to accept that Hanzo laughed more than once every two weeks, never mind imagine him flopping around like an overtired puppy.

“I would be offended,” Hanzo said, “but you make for a very comfortable pillow and I do not have the energy.”

Jesse kissed his jaw in faux apology.  Hanzo unbuttoned Jesse’s shirt enough to sneak his hand in to rest it on his bare chest, giving a contented grunt. “Better.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“It is…” he reached out with his free hand to brush the backs of his fingers down Jesse’s cheek, “...good to be back.”

Jesse felt fear bloom  in his chest like a mushroom cloud.

“Good to have you back.”

He tried not to think about that - that one day he might _not_ come home. Yeah, the next time Jesse was definitely going with them, even if he’d have to dangle from the jet by a rope.

Hanzo untied the ribbon to let his hair down, putting it down on the nightstand with some awkwardness, since he seemed unwilling to withdraw his hand from Jesse’s chest. He shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes again, a gesture Jesse found disproportionately endearing.

”What?” Hanzo asked, squinting at him.

”Oh, nothin’. Mind wandering.”

”Hm.” Hanzo kept looking at him for a while, then picked the hat from Jesse’s head,  ruffling his hair as he did. “How does this always stay on somehow. It defies physics. Agent Winston should study it.”

“You’re not makin’ a whole lotta sense right now,” Jesse told him, taking the hat and putting it down over Hanzo’s face. He grinned at the sound of Hanzo’s slightly muffled laugh from under there.

“That is hardly anything new,” Hanzo said. He pushed up to sit back against the headboard, turning the hat around in his hands with a thoughtful expression. He ran his thumb over the hat band. “Are these… cartridges?”

“Uh-huh. What, you’ve been lookin’ straight at me for all this time and never noticed?”

Hanzo smiled crookedly. “When I look at you the hat is not what I am paying attention to. More importantly, these are appalling.”

“You come in here just to insult a man’s hat?“

“I said they were disgraceful, not that I did not like them.” He experimentally put the hat on. The brim dipped into his face; Jesse reached out and nudged it up a little.

“Looks good on you,” he said. Most things looked good on Hanzo, though naturally Jesse preferred it when he wore as little as possible.

“Hm. Sadly I have been cursed with too much good taste to ever wear anything like it in public.”

“Takes a man with considerable charisma and style to pull it off,” Jesse agreed - Hanzo sniggered at the barely veiled insult and elbowed him in the ribs.

“Charisma, style, and no sense of shame.”

“My personal trinity.”

Hanzo pushed the hat back on his head and grinned. Jesse - who was, at the best of times, a weak character with minimal impulse control -  leaned forward and kissed him, cupping his face in his hands as the unease that had shivered under his skin since the moment they left finally melted away.

Hanzo coaxed Jesse over on his back, following him down to bury his fingers in his hair and slide their mouths together. Jesse groaned and clutched at him, arching up; three weeks was a long time in several ways.

“I am going to sleep for one whole day,” Hanzo mumbled against his mouth, “and then I intend to make up for some lost time.”

Jesse slid his hand down to Hanzo’s ass and pulled him in so their hips were flush against each other. He brushed his nose against Hanzo’s. “Hmmm. I like the sound of that.”

“I thought you might.”

Kissing him always seemed to have its own indomitable momentum - once you got started it was damn near impossible to stop. It took a few minutes for Jesse to surface again, enough to manage: “...suppose I could use a nap too, come to that.”

Hanzo grinned and sucked lightly at his bottom lip. “What a happy coincidence.”

“Yeah, funny that.”

Hanzo rolled over to the side, fumbling for the covers with a yawn before tucking the pillow over the metal of Jesse’s left arm and settling in. Jesse turned his face into Hanzo’s hair and listened to him breathe.

“...Oxton almost blew herself up with her own pulse bomb last week,” Hanzo said after a while, with something like awe. “Twice.”

“She does that sometimes. Gets a bit ahead of herself. ”

“Metaphorically and physically.”

“Yup. How’d it go, anyway? Other than that?”

”I...” He trailed off, then made a dissatisfied sound. ”The teamwork part. I do not think I am very good at it anymore.”

”I find standing somewhere on the outskirts and shootin’ things in the head usually works,” Jesse said sagely. ”Or try stayin’ close to Reinhardt. He’s got the shield, he’s a much  bigger target than you, and if push comes to shove most people tend to get distracted  by giant, heavily armored Germans charging at ’em. Gives you time to leg it.”

”Your tactical ingenuity never fails to astound me.”

“What can I say, I am a simple man,” Jesse said.

“No,” Hanzo said, ” you are not.”

Jesse glanced over at him, finding that Hanzo had turned his head on the pillow to look at him, squashing the hat on one side. The circles under his eyes were bruise-dark, but his gaze was steady and unyielding. There was no hiding from that look, and Jesse had long since found he didn’t need to.

He kissed the tip of Hanzo’s nose, tucked some errant strands of hair behind his ear.

”Go to sleep,” he said, taking Hanzo’s hand where it rested on his chest.  ”You’re talkin’ nonsense.”

Hanzo smiled again, twining their fingers together. ” Not that time.”

He stifled another yawn, and Jesse pulled him in closer. The warmth of Hanzo’s body _was_ making him feel a little drowsy himself, truth be told. He let his eyes slide shut.

”I am not leaving without you again,” Hanzo said quietly, when Jesse’d almost fallen asleep.  

Jesse pressed  his lips to Hanzo’s temple and held his hand a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m imagining that if Jesse’s there to worry about him, Hanzo would not just be running around completely unprotected with one nipple out lol. I’m thinking something like his wolf!gear, but without the furry undertones. (b/c let’s be serious: it looks good but it’s also ridiculous.)
> 
> Also yeah, I might have managed to blow myself up once or twice. Recalling yourself straight into your own explosives, man. It is one of the most embarrassing things that can happen to a human being. Oh, and in the game.


End file.
